


Distractions

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Episode: s01e08 The Last Patrol, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babe trouve Gene pendant The Last Patrol. OS Roe/Babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction dans le cadre du projet "Moments Volés".  
> Auteur : Mary James  
> Pairing : Roe/Babe  
> Rating : T  
> Beta : Super-Chapaf :D

 

Eugene Roe n’avait pas le temps de se distraire. Pas maintenant et probablement jamais, semblait-il. Il devait s’occuper des gars.

Il devait veiller à ce que Lipton n’en fasse pas trop avec sa pneumonie, répondre aux appels incessants du médecin qui suivrait probablement l’artillerie au prochain bombardement, et vérifier l’état des blessés et de leurs points de suture. Les journées étaient rythmées par un défilé sans fin de sang et de chair déchiquetée, d’infections et de poitrinaires secoués par de vilaines toux.

Heureusement, il n’avait plus besoin de garder un œil sur Heffron, qui paraissait ne plus être affecté après tout ce qu’il avait vécu à Bastogne.

Bastogne.

Heffron (Babe, se corrigea-t-il mentalement).

Il fumait une cigarette, appuyé contre le mur éventré d’une bâtisse, lorsque ce dernier vint à sa rencontre.

« Gene. »

Roe se redressa, le saluant d’un hochement de tête. Babe semblait épuisé. Eugene s’inquiétait pour lui, comme il s’inquiétait pour tous les autres, mais il gaspillait vraisemblablement beaucoup plus d’énergie à s’en faire pour Babe, qu’il le veuille ou non.

« Winters a annulé la patrouille de ce soir. On n'y retourne pas. »

On pouvait percevoir le soulagement dans la voix du soldat, l’absence de tension dans ses muscles, et Roe le gratifia d’un bref sourire. C’était un petit miracle, pas de patrouille cette nuit.

« Hé », Babe se rapprocha et sa voix se fit plus douce, plus intime. « Ça va ? »

Épuisé, mais inquiet. Ils ne s’étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis la nuit précédente, après que Jackson eût perdu la vie sous leurs yeux à cause de sa propre foutue grenade.

Gene ne répondit pas de suite.

« … Ça va. Tant qu’c’est pas Bastogne. » Il tira sur sa cigarette et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. « Toi ? »

Le visage d’Heffron s’adoucit. « Tant que c’est pas Bastogne », sourit-il, et Gene ne put rien faire d’autre que de lui renvoyer son sourire. Surtout quand Babe se pencha en avant, l’embrassant avec cette moue encore rivée sur les lèvres.

« On s’égare, Gene », murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

L’infirmier de la Easy soupira doucement contre ses lèvres et l’attira un peu plus à lui. Il pouvait sentir les mains de Babe sur ses hanches remonter le tissu de sa chemise et caresser sa peau. Il avait les mains froides, mais il savait très bien comment les réchauffer.

« Babe, j’dois aller voir Lipton. »

« Hum Doc, Speirs joue déjà les infirmières, pas la peine », répondit-il le souffle court, le pressant contre le mur et trouvant de ses lèvres et de sa langue cette zone sensible juste derrière son oreille.

Gene n’était pas tout à fait d’accord avec ça, mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre et, de toute façon, il ne pensait pas pouvoir aller où que ce soit dans l’état dans lequel il était présentement.

« Parfois », songea-t-il, ses doigts se perdant dans les cheveux de Babe, « c’est la distraction qui vous trouve. »


End file.
